Swordplay
by mistykasumi
Summary: A bored summer night leads to a game of sorts. For the JingArt Fic Challenge.


Title:  Swordplay

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing: Draco/Blaise

Summary: A bored summer night leads to a game of sorts.  For the JingArt Fic Challenge.

Rating: PG

Category: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters and objects.  They belong to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros, and anyone else with copyrights. I only own the plot of this story and any original items, characters, spells, and any other original objects not found in any of the published HP books (including the two minis).

****************************************

Swordplay

            It was a humid summer night.  Two boys lounged outside carelessly on the grass, wearing only trousers.  Having recently completed their schooling, they reclined languidly with nary a care on their minds at the moment, especially not of their futures.

            "I'm bored," the fairer of the two stated, glancing at the other boy.

            "Mmm...you've said that the whole summer," the other replied nonchalantly.

            "Well, what _is there to do?  We can't go out because of the war, and the distractions here have long been exhausted."_

            Blaise Zabini propped himself up on his elbow, an odd smile on his face.  "We can duel," he suggested simply.

            Draco Malfoy pushed himself up with his hands, turning his head to look at Blaise.  "Duel?"  He raised one fine eyebrow.

            "Not a Wizarding duel, a Muggle one," Blaise replied, locking gazes with Draco, who stared back at him in disbelief.

            "A Muggle duel?  You expect me to lower myself to the position of a common plebeian Muggle?" Draco asked, indignation etched on his face.

            Blaise shrugged easily.  "You said you were bored.  It's your choice; I don't care either way."  He lay back down.

            Draco also lay back down, though his mind refused to let him rest.  After a few minutes of watching the stars, the blond came to a conclusion.  He was bored, and he had nothing to do.  _Why not_?  What harm could come of it?  His parents were at some Death Eater function, and they would not be back until at least the next day.  No one would know.

            Draco sat up.  "Fine, we'll play your way."  And Blaise smirked ever so deliciously at him.

            They walked through the ornate manor to a large room in the back, where centuries of weapons were displayed.  Each young man browsed through the swords along the walls, occasionally testing one for weight and speed.

            After about fifteen minutes, Draco and Blaise met in the center of the room, each holding a sword.  A grey dragon spanned the hilt of Draco's sword while Blaise gripped a sword with a leather-bound handle, the quillion made of onyx.

            "What now?"

            A smirk played on Blaise's lips.  "We do have to do this semi-properly, Draco.  Come.  This room is much too small."  The two exited into the hallway, Blaise explaining the rules to Draco.  

            They met each other in the middle, holding their swords out for the other to examine.  After the inspection of the swords, Draco and Blaise bowed to each other, their gazes meeting the entire time.

            The two men stood, facing each other.  "I challenge you to a duel," Blaise tossed across to Draco.

            "I accept," Draco replied with equal vigor and daring.

            Each saluted the other before sliding into guarding stance.  They watched each other, looking for a weakness or opening.  Draco lunged first, aiming at Blaise's navel, and Blaise gracefully parried Draco's strike before advancing on Draco.  The two thrust and struck, parried and blocked, lunged and drew back, intense exhilaration and heat running through their bodies.

            As Blaise brought his sword down, Draco deftly hit the blade, sending it spinning out of the other's hand.  Blaise watched the sword soar several meters down the corridor, and when he looked back, Draco grinned at him before sweeping him and sending him falling onto the carpet.  The blond then straddled him, one hand holding the edge of the blade against his neck while the other held down Blaise's left arm.

            "I win," Draco whispered breathlessly, smirking.

            Blaise, who had landed with his right arm extending upward, quickly grabbed ahold of Draco's left wrist and twisted, causing Draco to point the sword away from him and finally drop it, due to the pain in his wrist.  Blaise then raised his knees abruptly, and using the momentum gained, rolled Draco underneath him.

           "No," he smirked seductively at Draco, "I win," and he leaned down and kissed the blond trapped beneath him.


End file.
